


Upon a Falling Star

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Stony Bingo [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Star Gazing, Wishing on a shooting star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Curling around one another, Steve shifts so Tony’s leaning more into his chest, and sneaks a hand up to curl his fingers into the hair at the nape of his head. They let a comfortable silence surround them as they continue watching the sky, admiring the stars they can’t see when in the city.





	Upon a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> From my Stony Bingo Card: Prompt is Wish.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Tony doesn’t know why he does it, not really —except the small, tiny part of his mind that sounds like Jarvis, the original one from when he was a small boy with a gap toothed grin, hair unruly and puffy, but he refuses to acknowledge that corner—but he finds himself tilting his head back, eyes fluttering close and whispering in his mind, _wish_ to keep this happiness forever as the start shot across the bights sky, streaking a faint white as it flow by.

“What’d you wish for?”

Humming, Tony tilts his head towards the voice, eyes slowly fluttering open as his face stretches into a small, fond smile playing at his lips. “That defeats the purpose, Capsicle,” he whispers quietly.

Turning his head back to look up at the night sky, he misses the bemused, fond look Steve shoots him as he scoots closer. Curling around one another, Steve shifts so Tony’s leaning more into his chest, and sneaks a hand up to curl his fingers into the hair at the nape of his head. They let a comfortable silence surround them as they continue watching the sky, admiring the stars they can’t see when in the city.

“Wanna know what I wished for?” Steve rumbles, ducking his head to speak directly into Tony’s ear. He moves his hand cup his cheek, gently moving Tony’s head back so they can look at each other.

Tony rolls his eyes, quirking his brow questioningly as he waits for Steve to continue on.

Tilting his own head back, Steve flicks his eyes over Tony’s face, taking in the crinkles around his golden, honey warm brown eyes, the lines along his mouth and forehead, the signs of a life lived. Takes in the warmth, the love making those baby browns twinkle as they wait for him to speak up.

“I wished for a yes,” he breathes out before swallowing around the sudden lump trying to forum in his throat, because that had not been what he’d planned to say.

They stare at one another for a long moment, Tony’s brow furrowing in confusion and lips parting to ask what Steve means.

Swallowing again, Steve shifts around, pulling his hand back and stretches over to snag his jacket. Fumbling for a moment, he pulled something out from the pocket before tossing it away again ad turned towards Tony, hand held out.

A small, red velvet box sitting in the middle of his palm.

Blinking, once, twice and then again before letting out a wet sounding breath as his eyes went round and eyed as he stared down at it.

“Tony?” Steve calls after the silence turns more awkward as the seconds tic by. “Oh,” Steve fumbles, starting to pull his hand back, face flushing brightly as his shoulders hunched, curling in on himself as he curls his hand around the box.

“No,” Tony nearly shrieks, hands flying out to wrap  around Steve’s wrist, stilling him from moving further away from Tony. “No, I-I don’t, no, you aren’t,” Tony rushes, words jumbling together as he rocks up onto his knees and shuffles around to climb onto Steve’s lap. They both still when Tony’s weight knocks Steve back.

“No,” Tony breathes again as he fists his free hand in Steve’s knitted jumper, “I’m,” he tries before letting out a frustrated huff before leaning down and pressing his lips firmly into Steve’s. Slowly, Tony coax’s Steve into a softer, longer kiss.

As they draw back from one another, just enough for them both to suck in a much needed breath of air as they peel their eyes open to stare at one another, Tony breathes out a soft, “Yes.”

Blinking slowly, Steve tilts his head slightly as he peers up him before his mouth drops open in shock when his brain catches up to what Tony’s actually said. “Yeah?” he questions, voice trembling with nervous as he pries a handoff from where he’d been holding onto his hip and moves it up to curl around Tony’s neck, thumb swiping back and forth softly.

“Yeah,” Tony nods, lips wobbling as they stretch into a wide, bright grin, “Of course it’s a yes, Steve, of course it’s always going to be a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
